musicnhappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Music 'n' Happiness Prologue
NOTE : THIS WAS WRITTEN IN THE MUSIC 'N' HAPPINESS' CREATOR BLOG Music 'n' Happiness sypnopsis/Prologue ( i guess...it is not official yet....maybe..) : (note : English is my second languange and i'm still learning it. So please bear with me..) (maybe) A story about a young female witch named Crystal Elizabeth ran away from home (witch world castle) got bored sitting at home and decided to take a walk at the outdoor. She walked and walked and then realised that she is in the middle of the wood. And of course she got lost..=.=''.....Suddenly she ''unconsciously entered a magical portal and arrived into an another world. The portal ends at a ravine and she fell down. She went panic and tries to grab the grass. Then she tries to use witch magic but she unable to cast one. She cant afford to hold the grass any longer. Her hand slipped , and she thinks that this is the end of her life. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pull her up. She was saved and turn her head to see the one who saved her life but that person has already gone. She enter through the wood and tries to search for that person. The wood ends up at a park and she saw the person who saved her sitting on a bench.She appears on the back of the bench and said hello to that person. '' ''That person didnt say a word and she continued to say " Are you the one who saved me earlier?". But the guy again ,didnt answer her question. Crystal then said " But i think i believe that you're the one who saved me....." . '''''The guy continued to stay silent and then said " what do you want? ". Crystal reply " I want to say thanks..:D " . '' ''"That's all?", the guy replied. "What do you meant by that? " , Crystal replied. "Nevermind, just forget it........" , the guy replied again. Crystal smiled and said " my name is Crystal Elizabeth ,what is your name then? ". The guy again went silent , stare at her and said " I dont give my name to strangers..." Crystal pull a long face and said " Awww..come on...you're no fun!..I just wanna be friends with you! " " Friends....? ",...the guy replied. " Yup! Friends! " , Crystal reply and smiled again. "............................................ No........." , the guy replied with a poker face . Crystal stands up , grab that guy cloth and said loudly at his ear " JUST GIMME YOUR NAME ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". The birds flew away when hearing Crystal's voice. Her voice are so loud that the whole park can hear it but luckily theres nobody there than both of them. The guy close his ear and said angrily" Urghh...! Whats the matter with you..! Are you gonna make me deaf or something...!!". " Just tell me or I will yell again! ", Crystal replied angrily and pull his cloth higher. " O-O-Okay...okey..i..will...t-tell you...but- first...pl...ease..lemme down....you're ..choking.m-me..e", the guy replied and try to cool Crystal down. ( TO BE CONTINUED..................)